1. Field
Various features relate to a package substrate with testing pads on fine pitch traces.
2. Background
A thermal compression bonding process is a process used to assemble/package a flip chip, die or semiconductor device to a package substrate. Such a flip chip is often referred to as a thermal compression flip chip (TCFC). Thermal compression bonding processes provide several advantages over traditional bonding processes. For example, thermal compression bonding processes are generally more accurate than other solder bonding processes. Thus, thermal compression bonding processes are ideal when using fine pitch traces on a substrate (e.g., less than 100 microns (μm)). In contrast, other solder bonding processes are limited to a bonding pitch that is greater than 100 microns (μm). Thus, TCFCs are typically higher density chips than chips using other bonding processes.
However, testing package substrates having fine pitch traces (e.g., 100 microns (μm) or less) can be challenging and difficult due to the small size of the pitches of the traces. Specifically, fine pitch traces may result in misalignment when pins of a testing device are connected to the traces on the substrate. FIG. 1 illustrates such an example. Specifically, FIG. 1 conceptually illustrates a package substrate 100 that includes several fine pitch traces 102. FIG. 1 also illustrates several testing pins 104 being electrically coupled to the traces 102. As shown in FIG. 1, the testing pins 104 are not aligned with the traces 102. The result of this misalignment is that the package substrate may not be properly tested.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for testing package substrates with fine pitch traces. Ideally, such a solution will be cost effective and reduce testing errors due to misalignment of testing pins of a testing device.